Solve for $x$ : $9x + 1 = 2x + 3$
Answer: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(9x + 1) - 2x = (2x + 3) - 2x$ $7x + 1 = 3$ Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(7x + 1) - 1 = 3 - 1$ $7x = 2$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7x}{7} = \frac{2}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{2}{7}$